The present invention relates generally to vehicles and related equipment for towing and maneuvering aircraft and wheeled maintenance and support equipment in ground handling operations related thereto, and more particularly to a novel step structure removably attachable to the tow bar of such vehicles to facilitate the safe mounting and dismounting of the vehicles.
In the performance of ground support operations for aircraft, the towing or other maneuvering of aircraft and related support and maintenance equipment requires the use of small tractors or tow motors having towing means including a tow bar attachable to the aircraft or support vehicle. Tractors configured for the functions as just stated may carry three to four maintenance persons for performing the functions. The persons mounting or dismounting the tractor often use the tow bar or hitch as a step, which presents a substantial slipping hazard since the tow bar or hitch may be wet or icy, or the footwear of the maintenance persons may be greasy. Existing tow bar structures include no feature to allow the safe use thereof as a step to alleviate the slipping hazard.
The invention provides a step removably attachable to the tow bar of a tractor or other towing vehicle, for substantially eliminating the slipping hazard associated with use of a tow bar as a step in mounting or dismounting the tractor, and includes a generally rectangularly shaped platform having a nonskid surface, and a saddle welded near one end and a flange near the other end thereof for securely holding the platform in spaced relationship to the tow bar, the flange including means for bolting the step to the tow bar near the hitch end thereof.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved tow bar for use with a tractor, tow motor or the like.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a step attachable to a tow bar to obviate the slipping hazard associated with using the tow bar as a step.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as the detailed description of representative embodiments thereof proceeds.